The Three Warriors
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: After a tourney in which the three newbies weren't even invited to ends, Sonic, the new Brawl Champion is captured by an unknown person. The other Smashers have mysteriously gone missing as well. It's up to the three newbies to get to the bottom of this before it's too late! The problem is, can they do it despite their differences and tempers that are like ticking bombs? REWRITE!
1. Prolouge

_**Hello all, and welcome to a new, re-written version of The Three Warriors written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog! I know, I said this thing would be done around beginning of September, but I had some personal problems happen, which resulted in me not feeling like writing for a couple of weeks. However, I am back in action and back into working on my stories on a regular basis!  
**_

_**I would like to alert readers that I am writing this thing on paper before publishing, so chapters may be delayed. It just depends on what time I get to work on the story, which is usually during my free periods at school. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their proper companies. This story is written purely for your enjoyment.**_

_**NOTE: This fic takes place after The Worries of A Brawl Tourney and just before its sequel which I am working on getting published today (NO IT DOES NOT SPOIL THIS STORY AT ALL). Therefore, at this point in time, Sonic hasn't been revealed yet, nor has anybody except for Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, and Villager.**_

_**Anyway, enough of the blabbing, let's start this thing!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

I close my eyes, struggling to hide a shiver as I lean against the cold, hard concrete wall of the cell I've been imprisoned in. I've only been here a few minutes, but it already feels as if it's been a lifetime. I'm freezing cold. My hands, which have been chained to the wall have gone totally numb, along with my entire back. My once neat blue quills are now a ruffled mess. I feel many untreated stinging wounds on my entire body.

I try to remember how I got this way, but it's hard to remember anything with the constant sting of pain and cold. I close my eyes and focus, trying to remember.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

It was the big day - the day of our big Smash Tourney. It would be the last tourney before the three "newbs" as I call them, join us as official members of the Smash Roster. I didn't really mind that any of them are here now that I'm over my initial hatred of Mega Man, but part of me still didn't feel that any of them are meant for Smash Bros.

Mega Man and Villager, whether they want to admit it or not, were just children. They didn't know about all of the responsibility that comes with being a Smash Bro. Sure, Mega Man probably had an inkling of what responsibility is since he saved his world all of the time, but it's a different kind of responsibility as a Smash Bro. Not only were you responsible to protect the universe, but you also were responsible for having friendly matches with people here for the heck of it. Pointless fighting is something that Mega Man hated and will always hate. In my personal opinion, "pacifists" shouldn't be in Smash Bros. It's part of the Smash spirit to fight for no reason and if you can't do that, you can't be here. Villager on the other hand has never even fought before and his moveset showed it. He just had too much stuff! An axe? Now that's creepy. A sapling? Really? Who brings _that _ to a Brawl? Better yet, where did he even store that stuff?

Wii Fit Trainer - don't get me started. All I'm saying about her is wasted Smash Roster spot. Seriously, nobody cares about fitness. Plus, her training sessions have gotten annoying. They constantly made my arms and legs hurt. She even had us weigh ourselves. Every other week, she lines us up in alphabetical order and we go in the bathroom, remove all clothes and weigh ourselves on the doctor's scale. After we would get the number, she would tell us if that's acceptable. Surprisingly enough, I was one of the few who actually got good reports from her, but I sure wish I could just opt out.

Anyway, I'm off topic. So our Smash Tourney had now ended, and after an epic final battle against Mario, the former Champion, on the Final Destination stage, I was declared the new Brawl Champion. Everyone was amazed. Everyone expected Mario to beat me, since he'd been the champion ever since Melee. They didn't expect a third party Smasher like me to beat him. However, nobody fought about the outcome. Instead, they all congratulated me on my victory, especially my Brawl Buddies, Olimar and R.O.B.

"That battle was awesome!" Olimar said, his Pikmin following behind him. "The Sudden Death of you punching Mario out of the stage - awesome!"

"Yes, I agree." R.O.B. said, his eyes a happy shade of blue. "Congrats, Sonic."

"Thanks." I said, giving a thumbs up. "But really, did you doubt I would win?"

R.O.B. shook his head.

"You're so cocky, you know that?" he complained. "Why do you always expect a victory?"

"Well, it is pretty much routine." I pointed out.

Another shake of the head from R.O.B.

"Sonic, please..." he said, as he looked away. "Don't start it today..."

"Seriously, I'd like to see anybody challenge me." I said proudly. "I'm the undisputed Champion, meaning that it is true that nobody can beat me!"

"These newbies are going to give us a challenge this year." Olimar spoke up. "I know it."

"Two kids and a fitness instructor?" I snort. "Aw, come on! Mega Man's so much of a pacifist, I bet he won't even Brawl, Villager's a lunatic who carries too much pointless crap, and Wii Fit Trainer is a pathetic excuse for a Smasher."  
"Now you're starting to get rude..." Olimar mumbled. "What if they were standing right here?"

"It's true though!" I continued on. "Mega Man probably won't Brawl, Villager is a lunatic, and that trainer - "

"Just shut up." R.O.B. interrupted, starting to get angry. "You're going too far, and I don't like it."

I didn't respond, since I noticed something moving in a nearby corner. The lights suddenly turned off.

Screams emerged from the crowd of Smash Bros. They go running in every which direction. Some ran in circles, some ran in a random direction, and some just stood there and hollered their full heads off. Several people dropped their glasses of refreshments causing them to shatter on the ground. I turned my head, seeing a familiar, creepy set of green eyes.

_So, I hear someone wanted a challenge, yes? _the creepy voice said.

I gasped and immediately clenched my fists, ready to fight. If the unknown person makes any advancements to me or any of the Smashers, I wasn't going to hesitate to throw my fist at it.

_You don't remember me, do you, Sonic The Hedgehog? I remember you..._

Geez, that voice was really freaking me out, so much it sent shivers down my spine. I yelp in surprise when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and spun around. Nothing was there. The eyes had vanished.

Maybe I had just been imagining things. Somebody was probably playing some prank on me. I bet it was Toon Link. He was known for doing this kind of thing and causing people to freak out for no reason. If I could just get to the light switch, I could turn on the lights and stop this mad house.

_Lights out, Sonic..._

_**BANG! THUMP!**_

I yelped in pain, suddenly finding myself laying on the ground, blood leaking heavily from my back. I try to get up, but I can't, as my back stings too much with pain. The blood loss was quickly getting to me. I closed my eyes, my hearing and vision fizzling out.

_I hope you've taken a good look around. You are never going to see this Smash Mansion again, and neither will any of your pathetic friends. That I can guarantee you..._

All went black...

**X.X.X.X.**

That was all I remember before I woke up with a throbbing headache in this cage. I still have no idea where I am or who my captor is, but now I have no option but to wait for the newbs to rescue me. Which honestly stinks and is embarrassing. Here I am, champion of the Smashers, not to mention the main hero of my games - the one who's saving everyone _else _from predicaments such as these - sitting in a cage helplessly awaiting rescue from three newbs who probably will have no clue as to what they are doing. The Villager is too crazy to be able to give a legit fight. If anything, his crazy behavior would scare opponents away and like I said before, he has too much random crap to be taken seriously. Either that will cause opponents to run away, or his axe alone would since that thing is downright scary. Wii Fit Trainer is just too much of a health nut to ever be able to fight, or do anything that doesn't involve teaching workout routines. Mega Man might be able to fight somewhat, but he's still just a boy. He can't do a thing on his complete own, and I know for sure that the other newbies aren't going to be much of a help.

I yank on the chains that I am attached to. My captor was smart and chained me by my arms and neck to the wall of the cell, preventing me from moving much at all. Not to mention that this room is cold, and I can barely move to get any warmth. I sigh. What does this person want with me, of all Smashers? Am I ever going to be set free? Or am I going to be sent to my deathbed here? Only time will tell… I can only hope that the newbs somehow get themselves together and get to me before it's too late.


	2. The Beginning

_**Sorry all, for not updating this thing in forever and a half, but the good news is that I am planning to continue to update this story regularly until it is finished. Upon this story being finished, I will get back to Whisked Away and My Smash Story (which I currently have writer's block on and decided to put on temporary haitus) Then I have plans to start another story in my Sonic and Mega Man series. I also possibly might branch out and try writing a Mega Man fic but I dunno. Depends on how the plot ends up on paper. **_

_**ANYWAY! Enough of my uneeded blabbing! Here's the next chapter (my longest yet, yay!)**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning  
**

_U__GH!_ I hate newbie paperwork! An hour of my time wasted on signing my name or initial in a box. So annoying! Even worse, it's all paperwork that we should have signed back in July, but we waited until early September because Master Hand didn't have the new packets ready. At least there shouldn't be anymore writing today. Well, at least I hope not.

I'm anxious to find out who won the tourney that the Brawlers chose to hold. Although I am angry that I didn't get a chance to participate because of this newbie paperwork, I am still curious as to who won. I know that next tournament, I am going to be in it, and I am going to win. Why? Well, just to show everyone that I'm not some wimpy pacifist (even though I do hate fighting unless there is a valid reason for doing so) and can actually put up a fight.

"Are you about done with your paperwork?" I shout at Villager as I peek at him through the cracked door of Master Hand's office. He and Wii Fit Trainer are still reading documents and signing them, while Master Hand is on the computer doing whatever work he has to do on it.

"Hold on!" Villager shouts, looking up from the document he was reading. "Let me finish reading this document!"

"Seriously, who even reads contracts? I skimmed through!" I shout back.

I seriously did skim through the documents. I was already happy that I am actually in the Smash Tourney (even though I honestly had no choice this time) to the point that I didn't read anything. I skimmed through the waivers and whatnot, some of which were hard to read since Master Hand wrote some of the documents in cursive. Yes, I was never taught to read cursive, since in my time zone, they quit teaching script a long long time ago. Dr. Light didn't think I'd need it anyway, so he didn't teach me to read it. The only people who even used script were old people anyway, and who cares about old people?

"Well, unlike you, I want to make sure I read this carefully!" Villager says. "I'll be out in a second."

"Hurry up!" I shout.

"_SHHH!_!" Master Hand flings open the door. "People are trying to read! If you are finished, find a magazine, or doodle. Otherwise, get out of here until Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are done. Thank you and have a Smashing Fun Day!"

I sigh and let the door slam as I leave the room. I don't really like waiting on people. I just hope Villager hurries, because I'm very anxious as to who won the tourney. Sighing again, I pull out a magazine and begin reading it.

Even though I have a magazine open, I am not paying attention to it. (all it really was was a bunch of comic strips) Instead, I am thinking of other things. As always, I find my thoughts drifting off again to when my world was destroyed, the rubble of Dr. Light's lab, the Primids... All of those things happened a few months back, but I still remember them as if they just happened. What really depresses me is when I hear the shouts of Dr. Light and Roll go through my head, or when I see any of our good memories. They just make me remember that I could have saved them...I could have saved them if I had tried harder. I failed them, and I will never be able to tell them how sorry I am for doing so.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when the door to Master Hand's office opens, revealing Villager.

"Those papers were enough to make my head pound!" he complains as the door slams shut behind him. Wii Fit Trainer is still in the office, reading documents. I turn to face Villager.

"Oh, so...Are you ready to go?" I question, getting anxious to get out of here.

"Don't rush me!" Villager's voice turns angry. "I'd like to get a glass of milk before we just take off!"

"Fine, let's go get it then." I say, leading the way towards the cafeteria. It's currently not open for mealtime, but Smashers are still allowed in there at any time to grab something to drink or a snack. However, the food has to be eaten out of the cafeteria, since the chairs are only out during mealtime. I swing open the door, letting Villager grab it before it closes. "Get a glass. I'll pour you some milk."

Villager grabs a glass from the stack near the fountain drinks and I pull out a gallon of milk from the mini-refrigerator. He sets the glass down and I pour him the milk. Not five minutes later however, he gets flighty and knocks the entire glass over, causing it to splatter all over the floor.

"Now clean that up!" I shout.

Villager pays me no mind at all as he has spotted something else that catches his interests. "Oh oh oh! There's still some Chocolate Chip Little Bites left from breakfast!"

"Villager, come on." I say calmly, pointing to the milk that's still on the floor. "Those Little Bites will still be there after you clean up that milk!"

As usual, he refuses to listen to me, and jumps up in an attempt to grab the bag of Little Bites that is hanging out of the box. Meantime, the milk begins to spread across the floor, making a bigger mess than there was to begin with.

"Come _on _Villager! This milk is making even more of a mess!" I shout upon deaf ears.

"I almost have it!" Villager jumps up once more, this time, managing to grab the bag of Little Bites. "Got 'em! Yes!"

"Okay, now clean up this mil-"

I am cut off by the sound of the door being flung open by Wii Fit Trainer.

"Alright, who's the _pig _who spilled this milk all over the place to be tripped over?" she demands as soon as she sees the milk all over the place. "They'd better clean it up because I don't have the patience for falling on my butt today. I'm already about to flip as it is!"

"What happened now, Trainer?" Villager asks, annoyed. Not wanting to argue with her, I step to the side.

"It doesn't matter." Wii Fit Trainer snaps. "Just know that I'm not in the mood to be messed with, so I suggest that whoever spilled this milk cleans it now before bodies start suffering for it when I make you do some of my choice workout routines!"

Both Villager and I gulp, and without another word spoken, quickly rush to clean the milk up before she does end up tripping over it. I for one don't want to have the same fate as Mario and Luigi had when she tripped over a spilled glass of tomato juice that they spilled. The stuff stained her clothes and she got so mad that she sat both of them in her newly built gym and made them to an exercise where they sat in pushup position as she put 3 dictionaries on each other backs (and I don't mean pocket dictionaries either. I mean the big, old hardback copy) and made them sit there for three hours. Or even worse, the time when Sonic spilled his chili dog sauce on Wii Fit Trainer's face! For that, she sat him down in the gym, made him do a flexibility exercise known as the "bridge" with an encyclopedia on his stomach, and left him in the gym for the entire night! Sonic was sore for three days after that - and by sore, I mean unable to get out of bed sore. For some reason, she never does that kind of thing to me, (the most she's ever done is make me do her famous "tree" pose for 2 hours) but I've still vowed to never make her angry.

Soon the milk has been cleaned and we both put the towels away before standing, hands by our sides like tin-man soldiers.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Wii Fit Trainer says calmly.

"Y-yes Ma'am." we both say nervously, giving her a salute as she walks away. No sooner does she walk away, however, the gallon of milk falls off of the table and spills all over Wii Fit Trainer. Oh oh.

"Alright...you two, TO _..._THE _...GYM!" _she says through gritted teeth, her face as red as a hot chili pepper.

"_NOOOOOOO!" _we shout in unison, both taking off running. Villager falls on his behind however, and ends up at Wii Fit Trainer's feet. She grabs him and his axe and runs after me. Meantime, I am running for my life.

"Get back here, now, Rock Boy!" she hollers after me, using that creepy nickname she recently made for me. However, she only uses it when she's angry at me, which is right now. "I know you purposely put that milk on the edge of the table so that it would spill and soak me, and you're going to pay for it! I'm not going to go easy on you this time either! You're going to stand in the gym and hold up 10 dictionaries for 10 hours! Either you come now or I shove this axe through your metal skull and you still have to do those workouts!"

_Dear Lord, what has gotten into her? _I ask myself as I take off running for the training room. _Why does she pride her appearance so much that she needs to get violent about one gallon of milk?!_

The training room door slams shut, and I lock it from the inside. Just to be safe, I hide behind one of the teleporters. I notice the doorknob start to jiggle.

"Open this door now, Rock Boy!" Wii Fit Trainer yells. "Open it now or I break it down!"  
"Not with my axe, you're not!" Villager snaps. "Give me it now!"

"Do you want to be in the gym holding _15 _dictionaries?" Wii Fit Trainer questions. "If not, you had better just shut your mouth!"

Despite Wii Fit Trainer's screams, I do not open the door. I simply stay where I am, in the safety behind the teleporter. I hear the door start to be banged.

"Hey, you're going to bust my axe!" yells Villager. "I'm sorry that the milk spilled, but don't take it out on my stuff!"

"That's 20 dictionaries!" Wii Fit Trainer shouts back. "Now shut it!"

"Give me my axe! And what happened to 15 dictionaries?"

"It's 20 because I realized 15 wouldn't give you an equal amount on each side!"

On the two argue as the door continues to be hammered on, Villager yelling for Wii Fit Trainer to return his axe, and Wii Fit Trainer adding more dictionaries to Villager's workout routine. I still keep quiet, until the door gets whacked in with a slam. It spins around on its side, Villager's axe still wedged in it.

"Now get my axe out of there and give it to me!" yells Villager, pointing to the axe. "That doesn't belong to me! It's Moose's and if he finds out that it got busted or bloodied up, I'm going to be in big trouble because he'll tell Isabelle! And then I'll lose my job because she'll say I'm violent and can't be mayor!"

"You'll get your axe as soon as I'm done with Rock Boy!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, grabbing the axe and taking off in search of me. I remain where I am until the teleporter is suddenly knocked over and onto its side with a loud bang, causing me to get squashed in the process. It spins around a bit with me still beneath it. Ouch...

I must have blacked out for a second, since the next thing I hear is a new voice asking "What the heck was that?"

"Ow..." I mumble, pushing the teleporter away. Wii Fit Trainer is sitting there, hands on her hips, while Villager is still mumbling for her to give him his axe.

In the doorway of the teleporter room, Shadow The Hedgehog, the leader of the Assist Trophies is standing, arms crossed over his chest. "Okay, would someone please tell me.._.WHAT IN CHAOS' NAME DID I JUST WITNESS?!_"

"Nothing, just nothing." Wii Fit Trainer says quickly. "If you need to speak with Master Hand, he's in his office."

"My axe?" Villager holds his hand out.

I wince in pain. I think I hurt something in my head, as it hasn't quit throbbing. "Can one of you please get me some ice?"

Shadow rolls his eyes. "You know, you guys are in an empty mansion and you're acting like this...Pathetic." he says as he walks away. Wii Fit Trainer follows suit, while Villager goes to get me a bag of ice. When he comes back with it, I thank him and put it on my head to try and soothe the pain.

Just then, Master Hand's voice rings out "Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Mega Man...GET IN MY OFFICE _NOWWWWW_!"

Oh oh. He's screaming. We'd better get there at once! I rush to the office, followed by Villager. When we get there, Master Hand is floating at his desk in his huge, intimidating black office chair. Three swivel chairs are lined up at the foot of his desk, each being blue in color and having the new Smash Bros 4 logo on them. Wii Fit Trainer is already sitting in one of them, arms crossed. When Master Hand points at Villager and I, and then to the two empty chairs, I don't hesitate to plop my behind in the closest chair.

It's eerily quiet in here. The only things heard in the room were the heater's hot air blowing, the clicks of Master Hand's computer mouse, and a slight ruffling sound from the room where we'd been filling out our documents, where Shadow is now sitting, eating a Subway sandwich. Nervous, I begin spinning in the chair. Villager must be nervous too, as he's spinning around in his chair as well.

"Alright, I'll begin once you all show me you're ready!" Master Hand says in an annoyed tone, "seeing" us spinning in our seats.

Immediately, Villager and I quit spinning in our chairs. They slow down and eventually stop, both facing Master Hand's desk. Wii Fit Trainer just rolls her eyes.  
"Now that we're ready, I'll begin." Master Hand begins. "About that whole teleporter incident, we'll discuss it later. Right now, we have a more important matter at hand. First of all, why didn't you guys tell me that the Smashers still weren't back from their tourney?!"

"Well -" I am cut off as usual.

"Well, I'll tell you flat out." Wii Fit Trainer says. "Last I checked, I was a fitness tutor, not a babysitter. I've had my fair share of babysitting, thank you very much!"

She's referring to the time that she had to babysit Sonic and I for an entire three days. Apparently, we acted like total brats, and after that experience, she vowed that she would never take up a babysitting job again. Apparently, we were horrible. Sonic apparently wet the car, I apparently threw a potato at a police officer in the supermarket along with countless other incidents. However, to this day, I can't really remember what I did, and neither can Sonic. Master Hand told us we were probably too sleep deprived to remember, but Wii Fit Trainer will always remember.

Master Hand sighs. "I know that none of you are babysitters, but you should at least take your friends into some kind of consideration." he says after a bit.

"I figured they probably had an extra-long Championship Match, and they were going to be back in a bit." I state. "We were going to go to them anyway and see how they were doing...but other things came up."

"If Villager hadn't spilled that milk, we would be there with them right now!" Wii Fit Trainer snaps, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so I suppose everything was on me?!" Villager snaps, rising from his seat. "I'm sorry, but those Little Bites were good! At least I didn't run into the Training Room like some wimp when you were mad, and in turn cause the teleporter to bust, unlike a certain robot I know!"

"And since when was I in this crap?!" I yell, angry that Villager threw my name into an argument for no reason. "You ran too and if you hadn't fallen, you'd have been in that Training Room with me! So don't call me a wimp, because you're just as much of one!"

"The bottom line is that the milk shouldn't have been spilled in the first place!" Wii Fit Trainer yells. "That's why I said that you all are doing workouts for it! Even more, my clothes are ruined and smell like sour milk!"

"So that gives you an excuse to do what you did?!" yells Villager, still not sitting down. "Who gives a crap about your clothes that always smell of body odor and sweat anyway!? What difference is sour milk going to make?!"

"Excuse me?!" yells Wii Fit Trainer, rising from her seat.

"Villager, that was disrespectful!" I yell.

"And what you said to me - was it any more respectful?!" Villager yells.

"And you started it by saying I'm the wimp for doing something that you would've done as well!" I argue. "I wasn't even in this convo and yet you threw me in it anyway! That's some dooty right there!"

"Too bad, such is the way of the Smash Brothers, Rock! Deal with it or leave!" Wii Fit Trainer snaps. "Regardless, I'm not about to listen to this Villager run his pie hole for another second!"

"So, you want to fight!?" yells Villager, grabbing his axe, which he'd gotten out of the teleporter when we went to the office. "I'll chop you to shreds and throw you in the river!"

"Not before I blast both of your faces in!" I snap, activating my Mega Buster and pointing it at Villager. "This is uncalled for!"

"You're uncalled for!" yells Villager. "And open your robotic mouth again and I'll chop you up and throw you in the river alongside her! You AND your little girlfriend can die together! I don't care!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yell, charging my Mega Buster, my temper beyond the edge.

"_ALRIGHT!" _Master Hand has had enough. "_ALL THREE OF YOU, PLANT YOUR BUTTS IN YOUR SEATS AND LET'S CONTINUE WITH WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO DISCUSS, OR ALL OF YOU ARE CLEANING WARIO'S BATHROOMS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"_

The room shakes for an entire five seconds after he speaks. Mostly just wanting to stop arguing (and also having to desire to clean a nasty bathroom, especially Wario's) , I put my Mega Buster away and plop back down in my chair. I'm still steaming mad, but am back in my seat. Villager kicks his chair down, then picks it back up before plopping back down in it. Wii Fit Trainer softly mumbles that she'd rather stand. Once again, the room is silence aside from the soft ruffling from the room across from us and the heater.

"Now, can we talk like civilized people, or do you need to be treated like babies?" Master Hand asks us, still not pleased with us.

"I was trying to be civilized, until my name got dragged into an argument!" I snap, still not calmed down much. Normally, I let things like this slide, but when my name is dragged into an argument, it irks me.

"Being civilized?!" Villager snorts. "My butt!"

"_IF I HEAR ANOTHER NEGATIVE COMMENT, YOU ALL ARE CLEANING WARIO'S BATHROOMS, I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!" _yells Master Hand. The room shakes again as he speaks.

We shut up, mostly due to the fact that that yell gave me a headache. Right now, I'd like to just be left alone. I'm steaming mad at Villager for what he did and am about to just start blasting everything and not care who I hit as I do. I cross my arms, keeping my mouth shut.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted." Master Hand goes on, still sounding irritated with us. "I was going to say that you guys should go out and check on the Smashers, but now I'm not so sure that you three won't kill each other on your way!"

"You're right - I will kill those two when we're done here." says Villager.

As much as I'd like to respond, I don't. I'm through with the arguing like I said before, and want to be left alone. I close my eyes and lean back in the chair.

"Anyway," Master Hand dismisses Villager's comment. "I -

Just then, Shadow opens the door, throwing away his trash from the Subway sandwich. "Thanks for listening to what I had to say, Hand." he said. "That new person I was talking about will be here to check in in a bit. I'm sure he will appreciate being allowed to be here until he finds an actual home."

I blink. New person? Someone from my world maybe? It sure did sound like this person had nowhere to stay, and the only world that is destroyed that I know of is my own. Unless...another was recently destroyed? If that's the case...

"Oh, and also, Shadow." Master Hand says quickly. "Do you mind doing a quick favor and accompanying these three to check on the Smashers? I don't trust that they won't kill each other if I let them go on their own."

"Alright, fine by me, but then I'm going home." Shadow says with a shrug. "So...let's go, you three. I have to hold your hand like I have to for babies!"

He gestures for us to come with him, keeping on his normal, emotionless frown. Sighing, I rise from my seat, still having thoughts of the new person to come, and more importantly, what the heck could have gone on with the Smashers. We make our way out of the Mansion in silence.

* * *

The tourney area is just a 10 minute walk from the Smash Mansion. You see, Master Hand has built a building meant specifically for tourneys, and we can get to it without any teleportation devices needed. The matches themselves, however, need to be teleported to, but that's no problem, since there are four teleporters at the front of the building. Shadow is the first to go through the spinning doors and into the main waiting area. I follow behind him, giggling a bit as the door spins, seeming to whisk me behind Shadow. Yes, that was my first time ever going through those kind of doors and it was awesome. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager say nothing, as they are still angry about the arguments in Master Hand's office. I am too, and don't really want to say anything to them.

The main waiting area is empty. All of the fold-up chairs resembling those in a movie theater are empty, and the announcer's microphone is on the stage. The flat screen TV that apparently is supposed to display matches is blank.

"Everyone must have gone upstairs to get refreshments." Shadow mumbles. "Come on, we're going to use the elevator!"

"Shadow, you seem to know this place like the back of your hand." Villager says as we make our way to the elevator

"That's because the Assist Trophy Wing is on the top floor." Shadow says emotionlessly. "I navigate this place on a daily basis. Let's just hope that new guy doesn't show up while we're here...or anyone else for that matter.'

He pushes the up arrow on the elevator and waits for it to open. With a ding, the elevator opens up and we step inside. Immediately, I get a little paranoid. You see, I have a hidden fear of elevators, ever since that time when Sonic, Olimar, R.O.B. and I went on the elevator and got stuck. I freaked out! When we got out, 45 minutes later, I vowed to never ride on one again, but now, I have no choice but to ride this one.

I shakily walk into the elevator and stand in a corner, not wanting to be noticed. I watch nervously as Villager and Wii Fit Trainer enter, followed by Shadow. He presses the three button and before long, I feel the elevator going up. Thankfully this isn't a 20 story building where we'd spend up to five minutes on the elevator, so I can fake that I'm not scared. Thirty seconds later, the door dings at it opens.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF WII BALANCE BOARDS, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!_" Wii Fit Trainer yells as soon as we step out.

I peer around her to see what all the uproar is about and lightly gasp as I do. The room is a mess! Cups, chairs, straws, and garbage cans are all over the red carpet. I even can see a

couple pairs of shoes spewed on the floor. However, most alarming is the amount of blood in one corner - the winner's corner. I also notice that Sonic's shoes are laying there as well! Immediately, I rush over there to investigate.

Blood is covering the entire winner's circle and is still dripping from Sonic's shoes. Whoever or whatever was in here was after Sonic since it seemed that they only hurt him out of all of the Smashers. But where is Sonic now? Hurt? Possibly dead? And more importantly, what did this evil person do with the others.

I don't have much time to think, as I see a nearby doorknob start to jiggle. I activate my Mega Buster, just in case. I gasp at what comes out.

The figures appear to be Link and Toon Link, but they are much darker. They look pretty similar to their dark selves, except these have glowing red eyes that make them look possessed. Before I can make a move, however, Shadow steps in front of us.

"You three, get out of here!" he yells.

"But Shadow, you know that we are Smashers and can fight too!" Villager whines.

"Yeah!" I agree.

"And after what I just witnessed in that Mansion, I don't think so!" Shadow yells. "Now go! Back to the Mansion! I'll take care of these guys without a problem. I am the Ultimate Lifeform after all!"

"But Shadow!"

"Elevator. NOW!" Shadow interrupts me.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Wii Fit Trainer says, turning towards the elevator, followed by Villager. I am a bit more hesitant, but eventually, have no choice but to follow them. Shadow wants to do this alone, and he isn't taking any other answer. However, this doesn't stop me from being angry at the fact that those Links could hurt Shadow severely and he refuses to have us help when we are perfectly capable - or at least let me help! I mean, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer don't regularly fight in their worlds, so I can see them being asked to leave, but me being asked to leave? I fight all of the time in my own world! I sigh, determining that just like so many other Smashers, Shadow thinks I'm just some wimp who can't do anything.

I cross my arms and lean against the wall as Wii Fit Trainer presses the 1 button on the elevator, royally angry at what Shadow has chosen to do.


	3. Something Must be Done

**Chapter Two: Something Must Be Done**

When we get back to the Smash Mansion, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and I walk in silently. l, still being extremely angry at Shadow, and generally at everybody, walk straight for my room and lock the door from the inside. I rarely do this - only when I'm upset and want to be left alone. Shadow could be bleeding to death back there, and here we sit, unable to do a thing to help him. I know that's what he wanted, and it's best not to argue with Shadow if you want to keep your life, but I'm still upset about not being able to help him.

I sit on my bed, glancing at Sonic's empty bed on the other side of me. As I look at the empty bed, my mind drifts to the events of July.

You see, Sonic and I weren't always friends. In fact, we hated each other's guts for about a month after I arrived. We constantly argued, insulted each other, and overall caused chaos in the Smash Mansion. Well, that was until the fourth of July when he knocked me out with a soda can. I don't remember what all happened, but apparently Sonic was overridden with guilt and hurt himself, and then I saved him. Ever since, we've vowed to quit arguing, and we've become best of friends, always being there for each other. I'm not sure what happened to Sonic, but I feel a sort of obligation to help him. But Shadow insisted he could take care of everything on his own! And here I sit, having no choice but to be here, doing nothing to help anybody all because he wants to be a stubborn "Ultimate LifeForm!" And on top of that, I have Villager and Wii Fit Trainer acting like lunatics and stirring up stupid arguments 24/7, whose actions probably are what made Shadow make that decision in the first place!

Feeling myself start to get angry, I grab the remote and flip on the TV to calm my nerves.

"Come on down! You're the next contestant on _The Price is Righ_t!" the announcer states.

_Nope, not watching that junk!_ Yes, I hate that show with a burning passion for some reason. I've hated it even before I came to Smash Bros (mostly because Roll always had to watch it back at home and would be royally angry if she missed just _one_ episode even when she knew I really didn't care for it because of the stupid way that people on it presented themselves, but as always, being a good sibling, I kept my mouth shut), and probably more now that I'm in it. The version of the show is way different here in the Smash Universe than it was back in my world. Here, the contestants are mostly video game characters like us from many different worlds. Most of them are from Nintendo, but there are a few third party company characters who come in from time to time. I used to always watch to see if anybody from my world would show up - like maybe someone besides me miraculously survived the Primid invasions, but after a month of watching, I gave up and started to find the show annoying as I did before. However, no sooner can I pick up the remote to change the channel, the door opens, revealing Wii Fit Trainer.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asks, closing the door behind her.

"And since when did you care?!" I snap, crossing my arms. "After what you did this morning, I don't really want to speak to you right now!"

Wii Fit Trainer sits on the edge of my bed. "Look, forget about this morning." she says. "I am trying to help you out here!"

I don't say anything back, and turn to change the channel on the television, However, Wii Fit Trainer just goes on, even though she probably thinks that I'm not listening.

"I understand you feel useless, Rock." she starts.

"Don't call me Rock!" I snap at her, glaring. "I only let my close friends call me that, and you aren't one of them! You can call me Mega Man, and that's _all_ you can call me! The same goes for Villager!"

"I don't know why you're suddenly being snippy at me, but it's not appreciated!" Wii Fit Trainer raises her voice a bit.

"I don't know, Trainer, you've only nearly killed me with an axe, insulted me, and just let Shadow put himself in danger without even trying to argue!" I snap. "And now you have the _odyssey_ to come in here and try to talk about it? Baloney! I'm not doing it!"

"Can't you forget about this morning?" Wii Fit Trainer asks me. "You'd feel - "

"No, Wii Fit Trainer, I can't!" I snap. "Now get out of my room, please!"

"But Rock - "

"That's Mega Man to you, now leave or I'll make you!" I have become angry at this point, about to blast her with my Mega Buster.

"Fine, but don't say that nobody tried to help you, because I did!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, walking towards the door. "Hope you're happy!"

_**SLAM!** _The door slams as she leaves, leaving me alone once again, where I'd rather be at this point. I turn back to the TV to change the channel off of this dumb The Price is Right junk. Not a thing is on per usual, so I just turn off the TV, leaving me in the silence of my room. Unfortunately, silence is even worse on me than The Price is Right blaring from the TV, as my thoughts wander back to what I'm trying to get away from. Sighing, I flip the TV back on, leaving The Price is Right on, just for the noise. I may hate the show, but at least it's noise that will prevent my mind from drifting too much.

Just then, I hear a door slam, causing me to jolt up from my bed. I quickly walk into the doorway and peek into the hallway.

The hallway is empty. There is no sign of anybody anywhere. I look around, noticing that every room door is closed, including Wii Fit Trainer's and Villager's. Villager is in his room, as I see the light shining from beneath the door, but Wii Fit Trainer must be asleep or in the gym since her light isn't on. Whatever, at least they aren't bickering with me.

Slowly, I step out of my room and begin wandering the hallway. It's when I get to the infirmary that I find out what all the commotion is.

Nurse Chansey, who is always in due to the fact that she doesn't fight in Smash Bros and had no desire to, is rushing around., pulling someone on a gurney and into the OR. From my angle, I can't see who it is, but they are critically hurt, as I see blood on the white blankets. I can't help but to feel bad for Nurse Chansey, given the fact that Dr. Mario, who normally would be helping her, is not here at the moment, which means all of the doctor's work is on her to do. Feeling obligated to do something, anything to help, I enter the infirmary without asking to see if I can help with anything.

"Nurse Chansey, by any chance, could I - "

I stop in mid sentence, as at that same moment, I catch a glimpse of who is on the gurney. Just who I feared - Shadow himself is on that gurney, bleeding heavily from the chest. Immediately, anger and sadness raises in me, and I clench my fists in an attempt not to cry or break something.

"Mr. Mega Man." Nurse Chansey starts. "I know you'd like to help, but things will go by much faster if you step out, please."

No. I'm not leaving. I refuse to leave! It's part my fault that Shadow got hurt, and the least I can do is help him! I ignore her completely and step to the side of Shadow's gurney.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask quickly."Any internal injuries?"

"Mr. Mega Man, I asked you to leave, so please don't give me a hassle." Nurse Chansey says in a slightly snappy tone. "It's for the better of everybody involved!"

"And I asked a question and I am not leaving this spot until I get an answer!" I yell. "I don't care about "it's for the better of all involved if you leave" junk!"

"Look, I'll let you know as soon as I have updates." Nurse Chansey is trying her hardest to stay calm, but she is becoming angrier every second I stand in her way. "Now please move and let me do my job!"

"Answer my question and I'll go away!" I shout.

Just then, the door swings open, revealing Master Hand.

"Alright, what's going on in here?!" he demands.

I forgot to tell you - the infirmary is right next to Master Hand's office, which means that any commotion that goes on in the infirmary is heard directly by Master Hand himself. Unfortunately, I forgot that when I started arguing with Nurse Chansey. Then again, I am just so upset and angry at myself that I honestly didn't care.

After Nurse Chansey explains the situation, I find myself being grabbed by my collar by Master Hand and lifted into his office without even getting a chance to say my side of the story. Of course. Master Hand is always like that. Once the nurse, lunch lady, janitor, or any other Mansion Worker says their side of the story, the Smasher gets no say and is taken straight to Master Hand's office without question.

Master Hand drags me to his office and sets me down in one of the swivel chairs.

"Alright, so what was that all about?" he demands from me after he sets me down.

"All I wanted to do was help her out with Shadow, and she kept telling me to leave." I say, trying my best not to yell at him. I still am extremely upset that Shadow is hurt in part because of me and now I'm being prevented from trying to help him.

"Well, you ought to know by now that Nurse Chansey has a job to do, and it is for the better of everyone involved that you allow her to do her job -

"Baloney!" I shout, getting up from my chair, kicking it across the office, causing it to slam against the desk. "Wii Fit Trainer and Villager must not have told you _what_ hurt Shadow! Dark versions of Link and Toon Link attacked us, and he told us all to leave, and now he's hurt! Now that nurse won't let me help him out?! I'm expected to just sit here and do nothing?!"

Next thing I know, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are being called into the office.

"You rang?' Villager asks as he opens the door, followed by Wii Fit Trainer. They both sit down in the two empty swivel chairs in front of Master Hand's desk.

"First of all, why didn't you tell me the full story the first time I asked about what happened?" Master Hand snaps, not sounding pleased in us.

"Oh so now we're to blame when Mega Man could've -"

"_ENOUGH!_" Master Hand interrupts Villager before he can cause another argument. "We're not having any arguments this time. Now answer the question!"

"We didn't think about it." Wii Fit Trainer quickly makes up a fib.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't think about something as serious as this?" Master Hand's tone doesn't calm in the least. "Unacceptable!"

"Not like we didn't have anything _else_ on our minds." mumbles Wii Fit Trainer, looking briefly at me.

"Do you know what you guys could have helped escalate?" Master Hand demands of us. "Now who knows what's going on with the other Smashers? You all thought whatever was on your minds was more important than them, and now they could be in even more danger than what they are already in? More people besides Shadow are probably hurt, and none of you thought to discuss it immediately? I'm disappointed in all of you!"

"Listen, we can make it up...well maybe _I_ can." I say the last part softly.

"That's right, you all can and you all will!" Master Hand continues. "Since you all didn't think to tell me about this, you all can fix this yourselves!"

"_SAY **WHAT**_?!" we all shout in unison.

"You heard me." Master Hand says. "You all are fixing this yourselves - on your own without additional help from Shadow or any other Assist Trophy or anybody else! Don't worry though, I'm confident you can do it, and it'll teach the three of you to band together for once instead of come into my office every five minutes bickering!"

"But Master Hand, be reasonable!" I shout.

"I am being reasonable, Mega Man." Master Hand argues. "And it's not up for discussion. You all have five minutes, and then I'd better see you three on my security cam, heading out!"

"But we don't even know what's happening or where to look!" Villager yells.

"Not to mention we could get hurt just like Shadow!" yells Wii Fit Trainer.

"I recommend starting where Shadow did and going from there, and about getting hurt, you all are Smash Bros for a reason!" Master Hand isn't letting up on his decision. "I suggest you get out of here and pack because you now have four minutes and counting to get going!"

Without another word spoken, I kick my chair across the room for the second time this session in the office and head out to pack my things, slamming the door behind me.

Little did I know, however, we were soon going to get some very unexpected help...


	4. Confrontations

**Chapter Three: Confrontations**

After slamming some things into a small bag, I am ready to head out. This was certainly not the idea I had in mind when I was hoping to be able to help. I wanted to do this _myself _without Wii Fit Trainer and Villager acting like lunatics for the entire journey, but I have no choice. I am hoping that if I just don't speak to them, we can just fulfill whatever we need to fulfill and be on our way with as little incident as possible, but I also know that that won't be the case.

"_ONE MINUTE AND COUNTING TO GET YOUR BUTTS OUT THERE!_" yells Master Hand from his office. "_59 SECONDS...58 SECONDS...57 SECONDS..."_

I make my way down the hallway, Master Hand counting down the seconds as I do. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager also come out of their rooms, making their way down the hallway alongside me. No one says a word as we make our way towards the courtyard, except for Master Hand's counting down, of course.

"5..." Master Hand continues his countdown. "4...3..2...1..."

_**SLAM!**_

I slam the door out barely after Master Hand gets "1" out. Villager and Wii Fit Trainer immediately follow me, but I barely notice them. Like I said before, I'm still rightfully angry at them for today's events, and honestly could care less what they are doing right now. I make my way back to the Tournament Building where we were before, and go through the spinning doors. This time, I could give a crap less about the whirl of wind I feel as I go through them. I also don't seem to care about the fear I feel when we go up the elevator either. When we get back to the tourney room, it smells like blood - in fact, it smells so much like blood that it makes me feel queasy. And if anything is enough to make me feel queasy, then you know for sure that it's disgusting.

Blood is all over the carpet and spewed on the door, dripping down it so that the door looks creepy - like one of those haunted houses. Tables and chairs are knocked over, some bloody, some not. It's all the same - a huge mess.

No sooner can I take a look around, I notice a piece of paper sitting on one of the tables. In fact, that table was the only one that didn't get knocked over. I immediately grab the paper to see what it says. It's written in blood red ink in all capital letters.

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**

**HELLO THERE. IF YOU'RE READING THIS LETTER, YOU ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THOSE PATHETIC NEWBIES, WONDERING WHERE THE HECK YOUR FRIENDS ARE. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU. YOUR FRIEND SONIC IS PERFECTLY SAFE. HE'S LOCKED UP IN A LOVELY CAGE IN MY FORTRESS. IT WAS A PAIN TO GET HIM, I'LL TELL YOU. THAT GUY WOULDN'T STOP STRUGGLING FOR ANYTHING! LUCKILY FOR ME THOUGH, I JUST TRANQUILIZED HIM AND HE WENT STILL. DON'T WORRY. HE ISN'T HURT...WELL, NOT YET ANYWAY. **

**AS FOR YOUR OTHER PATHETIC FIGHTERS YOU CALL FRIENDS, I CAN'T SAY THAT THEY ARE SO LUCKY. THEY'VE ALL BEEN TURNED DARK AND ARE SCATTERED AROUND THE PLACE, HUNTING YOU THREE DOWN. IF YOU ALL DON'T WATCH YOUR BACKS, YOU'RE PROBABLY BOUND TO GET ATTACKED BY ONE OF THEM BY THE TIME YOU EVEN FINISH READING THIS LETTER. **

**DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO GET YOUR FRIENDS BACK TO REASON, OR TRY AND GET YOUR BLUE FRIEND BACK... YOUR FRIENDS ARE BRAINWASHED - THEY DON'T REMEMBER YOU OR ANYTHING ABOUT SMASH BROS, OR ANYBODY FROM THEIR UNIVERSE! ALL THEY KNOW NOW IS HOW TO KILL, AND THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GOING TO EVER SNAP THEM OUT OF IT IS TO KILL THEM YOURSELVES! EVEN THEN THOUGH, BY THE TIME YOU FIND WHERE I'M HIDING SONIC..IT'LL BE TOO BY THEN, I WILL HAVE ALREADY TAKEN OVER THIS WHOLE GAMING UNIVERSE!**

**GOOD LUCK...you'll need it...**

**- ANONYMOUS**

"Whoever this person is, they are crazy and power - hungry." Villager finally speaks up, looking over my shoulder to read the letter.

"Pretty much any evil doer is, Villager." Wii Fit Trainer responds.

"Look, we don't have time for this..." I say. "We have to figure out what we are going to do about this, and we need to figure it out fast! From the sounds of it, Sonic and the other Smashers don't have much time. This evil guy's doing something to the,. and something horrible!"

"Right." Wii Fit Trainer says, quickly forgetting about her and Villager's argument. Villager also seems to forget about the argument as well and is standing attentively, listening to me.

"Well, the best place to start would be to try and find this "anonymous" guy." Villager suggests after a bit. "I mean, if we can, we might find out more details about the Smashers."

I start to nod,, but am suddenly startled when something grabs me from behind. I struggle in the person's grip for about five minutes before I feel myself getting shocked. My vision fizzles a bit with the sudden bolt of electricity that my circuits took, but the shock just won't quit. Before long, I black out. The last thing I hear before fainting is Wii Fit Trainer yelling my name.

* * *

It takes a long while, but I can finally start to pick up slight sounds within my auditory processors. However, I am unable to move at all, or even open my eyes. My thoughts are all a haze. In fact, I don't know where we are or what we are doing anymore. My helmet must have fallen off, as I can feel the slight wind blowing my hair. I don't mind it though. The wind actually feels good, since I am overwhelmed with heat.

"Okay, I am going to kick your butt personally for that!" Villager shouts upon seeing what happened. "Why'd you have to go and hurt my friend like that, huh?"

_Don't worry, he isn't dead...YET! _The creepy voice responds from the other side.

"Alright, if you're trying to be scary, you're sure doing a fail of a job of trying!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, "Now what's your business here?!"

_Just was paying you all a visit...I thought you would like that before you are sent to your doom! And, I saw you got my letter too. Nice to see that you took the time out of your busy day to read it._

"You wrote that letter?" Wii Fit Trainer's tone doesn't calm in the least as she asks this. "What have you done to Rock, you monster?! More importantly, where's Sonic and where are our friends?! I bet you didn't do anything good to them! You look like you never had good intentions, that you just use people for your dirty work! Heck, I think you stole Shadow's body for all I know!"

_Don't worry, he's just taking a nap right now. He'll be up in a few minutes, so don't worry...well, don't worry too much. As for Sonic, he's fine, he's enjoying a lovely cage in my fortress, chains and all! And your friends...they're a little brainwashed at the moment. Did you not read my letter?!_

"I swear if you hurt Rock, Sonic, or ANY of the Smashers, poisoned them, or took control of them I am going to - "

_**BANG! **_

It's at that moment that I finally get the energy to open my eyes. My blurry vision slowly fizzles into view, and I see a glimpse of Wii Fit Trainer and Villager hitting the wall, blood dripping from both of them. I try to get up to get them, but before I can do so, a black and grey-blue hedgehog with creepy reptilian green eyes approaches me. He resembled Shadow in almost every way but his color scheme, and the fact that he has no mouth. No sooner can I open my mouth to say something, the hedgehog pins me down onto the floor and shoves a drink into my mouth. It resembles the E-Tanks I drink back in my world, but the coloring is way different, being a bright yellow and green instead of the usual grey, I struggle against the ghostly hedgehog, pulling away from him and kicking. If he didn't have my hands pinned down, I would have activated my Mega Buster and blasted him away, but I can't, as his grip is too strong. However, I can still kick, and that's exactly what I do.

_Being uncooperative eh? I'm just trying to save you from certain death, like your creator and sister had a month ago. I know you care about Sonic more than anybody else. If you just cooperate with me, then you can see him again. And even more, you won't have to see those arguing idiots over there ever again! Isn't that what you want? To be rid of those arguing idiots?!_

"Who the heck are you?!" I shout, my anger returning to me. I am still kicking against the hedgehog's grip, refusing to give up the fight.

_My name is Mephiles The Dark, and that's all you need to know...Now cooperate and we won't have any problems. I don't want to hurt you any more than you don't want to cooperate. But sometimes, cooperation is the best path to take in some cases...and this case would be one of them._

As I am opening my mouth to speak again, the hedgehog, known as Mephiles, takes advantage and shoves the drink into my mouth. It tastes strangely sweeter, if that was possible, than my E-Tanks at home but it also has this tarty flavor that I don't like as well. I try to spit it out, but I can't, or else I would choke. I'm forced to drink the entire can. My systems immediately go haywire, due to the intense energy boost (this energy boost makes the energy boost from my E-Tanks seem like nothing) causing me to shake like crazy with power that I don't know what to do with.

"What...did you...put in that?!" I say through my shaking.

_Just a little something...Don't worry. You'll be fine for now...but later..._

"What?" I question, feeling myself start to black out due to the drink's effects. My power core is going crazy, and I am struggling not to just self-destruct on everyone due to the immense boost. My head starts to throb and my vision begins to get very, very blurry. I resist the feeling of blacking out, unsure of what Mephiles will try and pull on me if I allow myself to pass out. I know it hurts me to force myself awake, but if it prevents him from moving further in his disgusting plans, I am all for hurting myself as much as it takes.

_You'll-_

_**BANG! **_

Mephiles is suddenly knocked off of me. Suddenly, I see a familiar person, but it's a blur, as my vision is starting to fade away. However, I do manage to see a brief glimpse of a familiar yellow scarf.

_Oh my gosh..._

That was my last thought before I blacked out completely.


End file.
